


forever is the sweetest con

by secondthoughts



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Con Artists, Dark Comedy, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Irony, Law Enforcement, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Partners in Crime, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Sexual Tension, kihyuk, like really really mild cuz i can't write smut im sorry, so mild you cant see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondthoughts/pseuds/secondthoughts
Summary: “Let’s do it for three months,” Kihyun said and when Minhyuk frowned, he added, “as a trial period, just in case one of us regrets it.”Minhyuk’s eyes were filled with determination. “Oh, you won’t regret it. We will be the best duo.”“This doesn’t make us Bonnie and Clyde.”Minhyuk scoffed. “Of course not, we are Minhyuk and Kihyun, and we can do much better than those rookies.”----Or: two con artists hustle for the good life, and realize that the only thing they can't lie about is the way they make each other feel.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	forever is the sweetest con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adstalaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adstalaria/gifts).



> hello and welcome to this new fic before the new year!!
> 
> the title of this fic is from taylor swift's 'cowboy like me', the song also inspired me to write this (im a huge swiftie and you should listen to her latest album evermore)
> 
> ps: i may or may not have dropped a few references here and there (both mx and swiftie) let me know if you find them ^^  
> \---
> 
> dedicating this fic to ames bc they indirectly prompted me to write this, you must be surprised because i didn't tell you anything about this haha   
> thank you for being an amazing mutual and always hyping up 9311 moments with me on the timeline <3

Kihyun took a sip of his champagne, running through the rules in his head like he’d done so countless of times. Not that he needed to be reminded, he just liked to be prepared, even if he’d been in similar functions like this before. He had never allowed the glitz and glamour to distract him from his purpose. To potential ‘suitors’, he was only here to catch their eye long enough for them to be emotionally and financially invested. They didn’t have to know about his true intentions. Well, at least not until they served their purpose and Kihyun would leave them high and dry without leaving a trace behind.

The rules were simple, as they should be since he’d been following them for years. The first one was to fake it till you make it. Second, use their weaknesses to your advantage. Then the third and most important rule: never let your guard down. Kihyun had always lived by these rules for as long as he’d started this career. It took a few gigs before he got accustomed to the rules, though there weren’t any major hiccups in any of his conquests.

Kihyun caught the attention of a fancily dressed woman in a corner and shot her a seductive smirk behind the rim of his glass before taking another long sip, angling his head to the side to display the smooth line of his jaw. He was pleased when the woman’s eyes never left him, already mesmerised. He didn’t care if she was older or tied down with a ring. All that mattered was her status and if she was willing to take the plunge, he would only move her forward. Only if she would literally pay for it, of course.

Kihyun made his way through the crowd, slipping on a confident smile only for it to fall when the woman suddenly tore her gaze away from him and turned her attention to another man who had approached her with two champagne flutes. She stared up at the younger man and accepted a glass, her glossy red lips parting open in amazement. Kihyun could see by the way her eyes lit up that she was already enchanted by whatever the stranger was telling her.

Kihyun’s grip tightened on the neck of the champagne glass. His target was just stolen right under his nose. The other man clearly knew what he was doing when he whispered something into the woman’s ear, causing her to blush and giggle. There was no way she would spare a second glance at Kihyun now. He slinked back into a corner, keeping his eyes on the man, watching his every move.

The man was doing everything Kihyun would do if he was beside the woman. It was unsettling, Kihyun had never seen him before but from his trained eye, the man had experience in the field. _In my own field_ , he realized.

The stranger suddenly looked up and found Kihyun’s gaze in the sea of glimmer and extravagance. There was a cunning glint in the man’s eyes that the woman failed to notice. The gullible ones never did, anyway.

Kihyun didn’t even try to feign nonchalance or look away, but stared back, waiting.

Perhaps it was the trick of the light from the dazzling chandeliers, or maybe the man actually winked at Kihyun before returning his attention to the enraptured woman.

Kihyun gave up his pursuit for the evening and wandered around with more champagne, smoothly slipping into conversations or purposely overhearing them—not that anything substantial came out of the wealthy. When he looked back at the spot where the man had been, it was empty.

But Kihyun dwelled long enough to hear a name mentioned more than once in between whispers of awe. It should had meant nothing if it wasn’t unfamiliar, since Kihyun knew the names of all the important people attending that evening, although he wasn’t in the list.

And neither was _Edward._

* * *

Kihyun saw the man again a few weeks later, this time in a tennis-court-turned soiree since the ballroom was reserved for an extravagant wedding. It was another one of those fancy fundraiser events hosted by a billionaire in his own equally fancy resort, where the upper class were only interested in flaunting their wealth for their reputation rather than genuinely supporting the cause.

The man was dressed to the nines like everyone else, yet he seemed to stand out among the crowd. Maybe it was his suave aura along with a handsome face. Or maybe Kihyun just possessed a keen eye for things and people that didn’t belong.

After all, it only takes a con artist to spot one.

A string quartet accompanied by a pianist were playing a slow song and most of the guests had moved to the dance floor. So it wasn’t difficult for Kihyun to spot the man who was far from the center of the venue, casually nursing a cocktail in a corner while scanning the crowd with eagle eyes. Kihyun could only guess that the man was doing the same thing as him: waiting for the right opportunity to swoop in on possible targets after unwinding from alcohol and slow dancing.

Kihyun didn’t do dancing unless it was necessary, unless he was certain his target would be compelled to do more than just that afterwards. Dancing with someone was the perfect chance to string them along, only whispering things they want to hear, and letting their guard down as they lose themselves in the music and the mirage of a romance that they think will extend into forever.

Kihyun didn’t want forever, love was only a game for people like him.

Kihyun knew that sometime in the evening the man would approach him or vice versa—it was bound to happen when they’d been eyeing each other for the most part--but he didn’t expect the man to step forward at this moment, asking Kihyun to dance. Perhaps this was already clear sign for Kihyun to leave before he became the one who would get strung along.

 _The third rule: never let your guard down._ “You know this is a dangerous game,” Kihyun said, staring at the hand extended in front of him.

The fairy lights strung along the canopy reflected stars in the man’s eyes as he tilted his head, the smile on his lips giving away nothing but sincerity, an element foreign to Kihyun’s line of work.

“Just one dance,” the man’s husky voice sent a shiver down Kihyun’s spine, “to let loose for a moment, before we charm our way into the arms of eligible benefactors.”

Kihyun couldn’t remember a time when he could relax although he’d scored beneficiaries, since he always had to be a few steps ahead of everything. Yet, the man’s offer sounded more appealing by the second, Kihyun convinced himself it was because the man knew his cards, and Kihyun should reinspect his own before making any rash decisions. “Bold of you to assume I can dance,” he said but realizing too late that it only exposed himself.

The stranger’s smile turned into more of a smirk, but the invitation was still clear.

“Because us swindlers always have to blend in with a few tricks up our sleeves. One of them, essentially, should be dancing, especially now when we’re in such an occasion. Unless…” he trailed off, raising a teasing eyebrow.

Before he knew it, Kihyun was already accepting the man’s hand, warm and inviting than it should be. “Two can play a game,” Kihyun raised his chin, flashing a confident smile despite the uncertainty swimming in his insides.

If he was lucky, Kihyun might score a tycoon by the end of the night. A dance wouldn’t change a thing. He refused to let anything alter his plans.

Seconds later, they were on the dance floor, with Kihyun’s arms around the man’s neck while hands softly gripped his own waist as they moved to the rhythm of the music. Kihyun willed himself to relax his shoulders. It was their job to blend in, and he couldn’t let one dance ruin that.

“So, _Edward_ , I presume?” Kihyun asked even though he already knew the answer.

The man didn’t seem shocked by the sudden question, or maybe he was just good at hiding it. He lifted a corner of his lips. “If that’s what the filthy rich upstarts believe, then so be it.”

Edward’s shoulders were broad, his shirt soft yet crisp beneath Kihyun’s arms. Kihyun glided his fingers across the back of the man’s neck, the feeling of tender skin more pleasant than fabric. “But you already know I’m not one of those people.”

Kihyun was satisfied when the man’s breath hitched, reacting to his light touch. But then Edward smirked, pulling him closer. “Then imagine my surprise when a fellow artist shows up in the same places,” he whispered in a low voice, warm breath fanning Kihyun’s cheek, “it’s exciting, isn’t that right, _William_?”

Only his past flings and the guests here tonight knew him by his alias. Edward wasn’t a guest and he shouldn’t had known. But he wasn’t just anyone. Kihyun chuckled to mask his discomfort. “I wonder how it went with that socialite, the one I was meant to schmooze until you stepped in,” he said, not bothering to deny the name.

“Oh, she was such a delight,” Edward ran his tongue across his teeth, carefully watching Kihyun, “she was even ready to put my name in her will, too bad her husband was getting suspicious, so I upped and dusted. Sorry I stole your business, though.”

Edward didn’t look apologetic at all, but Kihyun didn’t mind. “Tricksters don’t feel sorry,” he stated in a hushed tone, swaying to the melody, guiding his dance partner to the edge of the dancefloor where it was less crowded.

“They don’t,” he admitted, “but you’re a bandit like me, so it’s only fair that I make it up to you.”

Kihyun found himself hanging onto every word, his anticipation drowning out the melodies. “And what do you suggest?”

The man tilted his head, an ear brushing against Kihyun’s wrist. “Why don’t you tell me?”

Kihyun continued to slow dance and Edward cooperated, even though his thoughts were spinning faster than he would had liked them to. The man was giving Kihyun the upper hand, yet why did it feel like a trap?

“You’re taking too long. People like us shouldn’t hesitate, not if you want to be exposed,” Edward tutted when Kihyun stayed silent, tightening his hold on Kihyun’s waist as if the man was worried the other would break away and disappear, not that he planned to. Not when he was given an opportunity, albeit a possible risk lied within. He must tread carefully.

“You could tell me your real name,” Kihyun suggested, giving him a charming smile for good measure. The warmth from Edward’s hands seeped through the fabric of his suit, a soothing feeling Kihyun tried to ignore.

Amusement flashed in the man’s eyes. “That’s a bit too direct, don’t you think?”

“Just cutting right to the chase,” Kihyun said lightly, although the slight pounding in his chest proved otherwise, “before this song ends.”

Edward’s smile never diminished and Kihyun understood why the woman had forgotten about him. Edward was charismatic and beautiful, if he didn’t attract people with his face, they could just easily fall for his persona. “Interesting. You could’ve bargained for a share of my recent embezzlement, yet…what would you gain from knowing my name?”

“What would _you_ gain from dancing with me?” Kihyun asked in turn.

Edward’s eyes were unreadable when he replied, “Would you believe me if I told you that you have caught my interest?”

“I bet you say that to your targets too,” Kihyun clicked his tongue, unimpressed, “because I do.” Nevertheless he followed the man’s lead, taking a step backward as Edward moved forth. It was bizarre how well-coordinated their movements were, like they knew the other’s next move. No one would’ve guessed they were strangers sharing a first dance.

“You’re not a target.” Something in Edward’s soft tone told Kihyun he’s not lying, which was unusual since people like them thrived on deception. “I just want to be acquainted with you. Don’t you want that too?”

Kihyun didn’t know what he wanted most of the time, other than money. He wasn’t one to settle when he was always playing the field. Kihyun reckoned it was the same for Edward, but making connections like this could be dangerous when their careers weren’t built on ethics.

Yet Kihyun couldn’t seem to refuse. “That would be nice,” he chose his words carefully, and there was a hopeful look in Edward’s eyes, “so are you willing to tell me your name now?” The song was coming to a close, with the piano playing in ritardando, the strings dragging along.

Somehow, Kihyun didn’t want the song to end just yet.

“Now is probably not the right time,” Edward murmured in a low voice but didn’t let go of Kihyun even when the quartet glided the final note. He wasn’t looking at Kihyun this time, but staring past his shoulder.

Kihyun slipped his arms off Edward’s shoulder, unable to hide his disappointment. “Why? Are you having second thoughts---”

Edward suddenly pulled him closer, hands going up to Kihyun’s shoulders. “The police are here,” he hissed into Kihyun’s ear then pulled him further into a corner.

“Wait what—” Kihyun turned his head as subtly as he could and in a matter of seconds, commotion erupted from the centre of the dance floor. There were a few gasps as a figure pushed past the crowd and knocked over a cello, causing people to disperse in panic. The figure was soon followed by a well-dressed man, who was touching his earpiece and making orders.

“Secure the perimeter, the suspect is getting away,” the man instructed urgently then ran after the person who had disappeared out of the main door. There was a silver object shaped in two overlapping circles on the man’s waistband that Kihyun could only identify as a police badge. He didn’t realise there were undercovers in this event, he didn’t even notice any suspicious activity. Perhaps this fundraiser event wasn’t as innocent as he thought.

“At least their sting operation isn’t targeted on us,” Edward was saying, sounding calmer than Kihyun felt, “but we have to leave now before the officers start questioning everyone here.”

“But the resort will be surrounded soon.” Kihyun’s heart was beating fast. He didn’t want to be caught, it would be the end of him and his career. He looked up at Edward, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate when he said, “please tell me you have a plan.”

“I always do.” He grabbed Kihyun’s hand and pulled him away from the court and to a door leading to the locker room. “You just have to trust me.”

Kihyun had never trusted anyone in his life, but he held onto Edward’s hand and let him lead the way.

No one noticed two figures slipping away from the interrupted function, everyone was too distracted by the commotion and focused on themselves, clutching to their jewellery and purses. No one saw them running down an empty corridor, and no one spotted them leaving the premises in an unlicensed motorcycle.

Kihyun clung onto Edward as they sped along the highway, wind messing up hair which took him two hours to style but that didn’t matter now. “Why are you helping me?” he shouted over the roaring engine.

“So you can return the favour someday!” Kihyun caught Edward’s face from the sideview mirror. The visor shielded most of his features but the sly grin was visible.

That seemed fair, Kihyun did owe the man for getting him out of a potential hazard. “Right,” Kihyun relented. “Now tell me your name, you do owe me at least that much.”

The vehicle stopped at a red light and Edward slightly turned his head. “Minhyuk.”

 _Minhyuk._ The name suited him more than Edward. “There we go, that wasn’t so hard,” Kihyun teased.

“Your turn, I refuse to call you William,” Minhyuk quipped. “The name isn’t attractive enough for you.”

Men and women had called him attractive before, usually the ones he’d intended to loot from. But it felt different when Minhyuk said it. He wrapped his arms tighter around Minhyuk’s waist, noting the curves and muscles. “Call me Kihyun, then.”

“Kihyun,” Minhyuk echoed, the syllables rolling off his tongue smoothly. He made it sound so eloquent that Kihyun’s ears tingled. “Sounds perfect,” Minhyuk turned his head back to the front but not before Kihyun saw the quirk of his lips.

The light turned green and the bike accelerated. Kihyun relished in the cool breeze and allowed himself to close his eyes despite treading on foreign waters. Yet, like Minhyuk’s compliment, the moment seemed perfect.

He didn’t know where Minhyuk was taking him, but it felt better running away with someone than running away from them. Kihyun had spent all his career doing the latter, perhaps this time he wasn’t meant to leave everything behind on his own.

Just one dance had changed the course of the night and led Kihyun into Minhyuk’s scene, into uncharted territory. It’s unfortunate that he wasn’t able to score a tycoon, but that was the least of his concerns right now.

Because if Kihyun was given a second time to choose, he would take on the dance floor with him again.

* * *

Kihyun had never dreamed of having a partner-in-crime. So when Minhyuk suggested that they should be—thirty minutes later, far from the resort and in a downtown bar—Kihyun could only gawk at him.

“You’re kidding,” Kihyun said, shaking his head as Minhyuk took a long sip of his beer. Kihyun looked around to make sure no one had overheard their conversation. The bar was vacant except for two other people at a table in a far corner, and the bartender that served them had disappeared into the storage room a few minutes ago.

Kihyun didn’t think Minhyuk would bring him here, which the latter claimed was the ‘best bar in town for cheap but authentic alcohol and I’m friends with the bartender”, he definitely didn’t expect that they’d be drinking together just after their second encounter. In fact, Kihyun had never been affiliated with anyone like this, not when he’d always been contented with working solo.

Minhyuk set the beer mug down. “I’m kidding. Is this such a bad idea?” Judging by his coherent words and the serious look he was giving Kihyun, it was safe to say that Minhyuk was very much sober after all. He should be, since they were still on their first drink.

“We just met. You shouldn’t make decisions in the spur of a moment,” Kihyun reasoned, watching Minhyuk carefully, trying to figure out his thoughts.

“You’re right,” Minhyuk nodded, wiping the froth on his lips with the back of his hand. “But think about it, we would make a great team. Plus I know more about the police force than they think.”

“You barely know me. How would you know I’ll be the perfect partner?”

Minhyuk chuckled. “Oh darling, you don’t have to be. Nothing is perfect in this world, that’s why we’re able to do this kind of work.”

Kihyun ignored the slight stir in his chest upon hearing the endearment and blamed it on the beer. “You said you have information on the police, yet you didn’t know about the sting tonight.”

With a slender finger, Minhyuk started tracing the rim of the glass. “I wasn’t sure. But I caught wind that one of the associates of the fundraising event was planning to embezzle half of the donations for his personal endeavours, which happened to be drugs. The dealer was supposed to be there too.”

Kihyun frowned. “But the funds raised are meant for food banks and shelter for the homeless during winter,” he huffed in annoyance and took a huge swig of beer. Swindling the rich was one thing. But to steal from the innocent and helpless? Unacceptable. “I mean, sure, some of the donors were only doing it for clout but the money is for a good cause.”

“I know. I’m not happy about that too,” Minhyuk sighed, picking up his beer. “But I guess Lee Hoseok pretended to be the dealer to flush out the culprit. So fingers crossed that everything will be settled and the money all goes to charity.”

“Lee Hoseok?”

“The police officer chasing the bastard just now. Gosh, if they don’t catch him and the dealer tonight--”

“Hold up,” Kihyun placed his glass down and looked at the man beside him, “how do you know so much?” His eyes narrowed; it was hard to read Minhyuk’s face under the dim lights of the bar. “Who are you really?”

“I’m just like you, but I have my ways,” Minhyuk’s tone was casual, “which you’ll know of when you join me.” He brought the mug to his lips, but not before sending Kihyun a wink, the same mysterious one Kihyun saw the first time they met, now he was sure it hadn’t been the trick of the light.

Minhyuk said _when_ and not _if_ , as if he was truly confident of Kihyun agreeing to their partnership. But then, confidence was the main aspect of their career. If you didn’t believe in your own act, no one would.

Still, he had undeniably caught Kihyun’s interest, Minhyuk already had an advantage for having information on the police. “But why me? Why not continue working solo?” Kihyun asked as he leaned in, confused but curious.

The shadows falling across Minhyuk’s face only emphasized his enigma. “We can have all the benefits of being business partners.”

“Do elaborate.”

“I can give you insider information and we can look out for each other, work together for some stunts and split the money.” Minhyuk then smirked, turning in the bar stool until his whole body was facing Kihyun. “And…since we’re both single, we _can_ add another benefit into the list,” he murmured, raising a suggestive eyebrow, “only if you want to.”

Something crackled in the air, like someone had pressed a random button on the remote only to be met with static. Minhyuk was suddenly watching him with half-lidded eyes, smouldering and beckoning. Kihyun’s flustered gaze involuntarily travelled down to Minhyuk’s exposed collarbone, smooth and pale under the glow of the hanging lamps which suddenly seemed sensual. Why did he have to undo the first two buttons of his shirt? Was seducing Kihyun into agreeing to the partnership a part of the plan?

Maybe Minhyuk was a lightweight and tended to run his mouth when he became tipsy. Maybe Kihyun needed to stop overthinking, like really, _stop._ Kihyun ripped his stare away from Minhyuk and dragged the man’s mug away, although he couldn’t deny that Minhyuk’s words had ignited a spark in him. “Your offer sounds intriguing. But I’ll pretend I didn’t hear the last one since you’re,” Kihyun paused to push the glass closer to the side of his table as Minhyuk reached for it, “obviously under the influence of alcohol. Why did you even bring me here to drink but insist on talking about business?”

An adorable pout formed on Minhyuk lips when he failed to retrieve the glass. It was a strange sight to behold, and for a moment Minhyuk didn’t look anything like a swindler. “Don’t try to change the subject,” Minhyuk brought his hand under his chin, his elbow propped up on the bar table, “of course it’s intriguing, I only offer the best.”

Minhyuk then leaned forward, his voice dropping into a conspiratorial whisper. “So what do you say? Will you be my partner-in-crime?” Kihyun wasn’t sure if it was the proximity or Minhyuk’s alcoholic breath that was making him lightheaded. Either way, he already had a reply.

“Let’s do it for three months,” Kihyun said and when Minhyuk frowned, he added, “as a trial period, just in case one of us regrets it.”

Minhyuk’s eyes were filled with determination. “Oh, you won’t regret it. We will be the best duo.”

“This doesn’t make us Bonnie and Clyde.”

Minhyuk scoffed. “Of course not, we are Minhyuk and Kihyun, and we can do much better than those rookies.”

Minhyuk then leaned even closer to Kihyun, their chests almost touching when he reached over Kihyun’s shoulder to grab his mug back. Kihyun didn’t stop him this time, too busy holding his breath and wondering if the action was deliberate. Electricity danced in the space between their bodies and Kihyun forced his hands to stay on his lap.

He exhaled when Minhyuk finally sat back on the bar stool, giving him sufficient space to breathe properly. He cleared his throat when Minhyuk gave him a questioning look. “So do you have a plan for---"

The bartender reappeared at that moment and Kihyun paused mid-sentence, since the conversation should be confidential. The bartender, who’s name tag read Daniel’, glanced over at the two silent men. “Anything else I can get for you, sir?”

“Yes, get yourself to drop the formalities,” Minhyuk groaned and gestured at the bar, “nobody else is around, we don’t have to pretend like we don’t know each other.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow, his piercing glinting silver. “Unless you’re trying to swindle another rich customer here, no I don’t.”

Kihyun turned to Daniel, eyes widening. “You know?” Other than taking their orders, the bartender hadn’t spoken much to them since their arrival as he was occupied with other tasks. So Kihyun had no idea how much he knew of Minhyuk, who had claimed that the bartender was a friend.

“Min is a regular here, it’s only natural that I should know,” Daniel shrugged as he picked up a cloth and started polishing glassware, not at all horrified to be acquainted with an outlaw.

Minhyuk snorted, yet still managed to look attractive in doing so. “I’m not working right now. And I’m good for your business.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “You’re not the only customer here.” He turned to Kihyun with interest. “But it’s the first time you’ve brought someone along, is he trustworthy?”

“I should be asking you that,” Kihyun countered, his shoulders tensing.

Minhyuk laughed, a bright contrast to the impending tension. “Relax, you two. Changkyun, meet my new accomplice. Kihyun, meet my morally grey friend.”

Kihyun raised an eyebrow. “Grey, really?” Maybe that was one of the reasons why the bartender had a different name on his tag.

“Given your career choice, I don’t think you have the right to question my values,” Changkyun shot back but his gaze wasn’t hostile. He then turned to Minhyuk. “I already like him. He suits the whole accomplice look.”

Kihyun didn’t expect to leave a first good impression after his bluntness, but maybe he should give Changkyun the benefit of the doubt too.

Minhyuk nodded. “Glad you think so. I’ve a sharp eye for talent.” He took another swig of his beer and Kihyun was glad the man couldn’t see him blush, or maybe it was just the alcohol taking effect.

“You’re drinking too fast,” Changkyun sighed, putting the glassware and cloth aside and turned back to the bar to fill up a glass of water for Minhyuk. He pulled the near-empty beer mug away and pushed the water into Minhyuk’s hand. “Take the water. I’m don’t wanna have to deal with your drunk ass again.”

Minhyuk frowned but obliged. “It was only one time, and now you’re just ruining the fun,” he licked his plump lips, and maybe Kihyun was actually considering the last part of the offer. _Fucking get it together. You only had half a mug._

Changkyun shook his head, exasperated, and picked up the cloth again. “You’re a lightweight, for goodness sake. I wonder how you always manage to stay sober during your endeavours, especially when they involve alcohol.”

This was new information for Kihyun. He took a sip of beer, wondering how Minhyuk would respond.

“I’m getting better at drinking, I swear,” Minhyuk reasoned, although pink dusted his cheeks. “I’m not planning to get drunk tonight though, I have to drive Kihyun home.”

Kihyun hadn’t told him where he lived, in fact, not a single person knew his address. But Kihyun was always on the move, so it didn’t matter if Minhyuk knew where he temporarily stayed.

Changkyun shrugged, tossing the cloth behind the bar after polishing the last mug. “If you say so. You only drink when you’re in a celebratory mood or when you’re pissed.” This caused Kihyun to perk up as he turned to Minhyuk. He couldn’t imagine him being angry, not when Minhyuk had been smiling the whole time.

Minhyuk’s jaw twitched. “Tonight I’m both. Pissed because the police spoiled the event and we didn’t have the chance to make our mark on benefactors.”

Changkyun leaned forward, wiggling his eyebrows. “It’s fine, you can just say you’re hitting on sugar daddies or mommas. No judgement here.”

Kihyun coughed, almost spitting. “That’s _not_ what we do. There’s a difference.”

“That’s a totally different job description,” Minhyuk agreed. “But that’s not the point, Kyun. The police crashed the party to arrest a culprit of a drug deal.”

The bartender looked apathetic, as if he was used to any plot twist thrown his way. Kihyun reckoned he was, but that was probably another story for another time. Tonight was all about getting to know his new partner. “That sucks, at least you didn’t get caught in the crossfire,” Changkyun said, “so is this why you’re celebrating your freedom with beer?”

“No,” Minhyuk replied but his eyes were on Kihyun, brighter than the poor lighting of the bar. “I’m celebrating my new partnership with a fellow con.”

Minhyuk had an interesting choice in words but Kihyun didn’t mind when the man was only stating facts. Kihyun was a dodger and he wasn’t the only one. So he lifted his own glass. “I’ll drink to that, then.”

“That’s sappy. Sure, cheer away. Just don’t get wasted on my bar, please,” Changkyun nagged without bite, and proceeded to retrieve a glass of water for Kihyun.

Ignoring the bartender’s comment, the con artists clinked their mugs together. Kihyun met Minhyuk’s genuine gaze above the rim of his glass, and perhaps the tide of uncertainty rolled off the shore at that moment, replaced by fascination and excitement of what was to come.

* * *

The police failed at their job, so Minhyuk and Kihyun had to pick up the pieces for them while remaining anonymous. It was ironic how they were helping the police catch the culprit through unlawful means but the authorities didn’t have to know that, and never would.

They didn’t have to get involved, but it had become an agreement that they would hunt down the embezzler not to help the police, but to save the innocent people. When Changkyun heard of their plan two days later, his apathy changed to scepticism.

“What’s the point of taking the guy down without getting your share of the money? You’re just gonna help the _police_?”

“It would be a win for both sides,” Kihyun explained. “We pose as drug dealers and offer him a better deal; we get the money plus deposit and return the exact amount to the fundraiser then split the rest among ourselves.” He stopped to catch his breath, nerves buzzing with excitement just by the thought of it. “Then we leave an anonymous tip for the police, and they put him behind bars. Bam. Done.”

“And you’re telling me this because…?”

“You’re a hacker,” Minhyuk said matter-of-factly. “We need someone to track the guy’s bank records and his whereabouts.” Changkyun’s eyes widened, and the older man added, “we will split the money with you if you help us.”

“I told you I don’t do that job anymore,” the bartender sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. “But I keep in contact with one, I’ll talk to him, see if he can help.”

“Thanks, Kyun. You’re the best,” Minhyuk beamed.

“The main goal is to find the guy before the police does,” Kihyun reminded. “So we have to hurry.”

“You guys owe me a meal after this,” Changkyun grumbled but joined them in a toast to grey values and victories. Because people like them didn’t believe in luck and only held onto their abilities. And since they had the skills, it was only expected of them to win.

And so they did, with the help of Changkyun’s hacker friend who wanted to remain anonymous, the only thing the two swindlers knew was his mononym ‘Honey’, since the bartender also refused to give them further details. But it didn’t matter when Minhyuk and Kihyun had secured the money a week after making their plan, anonymously wiring the stolen amount into the fundraising account whilst keeping the rest of it. The reclusive hacker also got a sum of their loot but still refused to show his face. And as promised, they treated Changkyun to dinner.

The day after the heist, the news stations erupted in a frenzy, going on about a ‘Batman’ incident, where an unknown person tipped off the police which led to the arrest of a treasurer from a well-known charity organization. The culprit was charged for embezzlement and drug use with legal evidence to proof both claims. When Son Hyunwoo, the head of the Criminal Affairs Department live reported the incident, Minhyuk and Kihyun were already in front of the television tuned into the news channel in Kihyun’s apartment, with an opened bottle of red wine on the coffee table ready for the occasion.

“I’ve never done something like this before,” Kihyun confessed as the television showed another member of the law, Chae Hyungwon, who would be the prosecutor of the trial taking place in two weeks. Kihyun vaguely remembered Hyungwon from middle school but they were never acquainted, which was a good thing given how the latter had turned out in life.

“Swindling and catching a junkie then being coined on national television as modern day Batman for bringing him to justice? Me neither.” Minhyuk sat cross-legged on the couch, his knee pressed against the side of Kihyun’s thigh. Instead of the usual formal suits, they wore comfortable and baggy clothes, like two homebodies. No one would had suspected them as the catalysts of today’s headline.

Kihyun played with the strings of his hoodie. “Exactly that,” he nodded, “and the good thing is, the police are unable to track us down, and the culprit never saw our faces. But we’re definitely not like Batman.”

“What the media says doesn’t concern us anyway.” Minhyuk unfolded his legs to plant his bare feet on the ground and reached for the wine bottle. The warmth on Kihyun’s leg dissipated and he couldn’t quite figure out why it tingled. So he watched Minhyuk pour the red liquid into two identical glasses. “We make a pretty good team, don’t we?”

“Yeah, we do.” Kihyun accepted the glass handed to him, the stem cool against his fingers. Pride and satisfaction swelled in his chest; he had always felt this way after a successful operation. But this time the sensation doubled, maybe because he was with his accomplice. And maybe because he didn’t have to celebrate alone anymore.

Minhyuk sat back on the couch, this time his body facing Kihyun. He extended his own glass to the man, lips pulled into a wide grin. “To our amazing teamwork.”

It was only their first time working together, but it didn’t stop Kihyun from thinking about extending the partnership. Minhyuk was cunning and intelligent, a jack of all trades, and probably the best company Kihyun could ever ask for too.

Kihyun clinked his glass against Minhyuk’s, liking the way the high-pitched sound echoed through the room as the television became nothing more than just background noise, liking the way Minhyuk’s eyes lit up brighter than the electronic screen.

“To more adventures with you,” Kihyun said, and he meant it.

* * *

“Have you ever fallen in love with one of your victims?” Minhyuk had asked Kihyun the same night after landing himself a wealthy entrepreneur in a gala event.

Kihyun preferred to call them benefactors, but Minhyuk was right. Those people were all victims of a love scam. “I’m not into reverse Stockholm Syndrome” he replied, smoothing out a crease in his tuxedo, “but have you?”

“Nope,” Minhyuk said, “or else it would be disastrous.” They stood at the edge of the ballroom where no one else mingled. Kihyun hadn’t gotten the chance to socialise with anyone yet, so he was surprised when Minhyuk had already made his mark with one of the rich. The guy acted fast.

“Love usually ends in disaster,” Kihyun commented, leaning against the wall, “people who value feelings above anything else are bound to lose themselves in the process.”

And since they were in the same profession, Minhyuk would agree about this too, but to Kihyun’s surprise, he said, “Unless they’ve found the right person to spend their whole lives with then no, love won’t end in flames.”

Minhyuk’s face gave nothing away despite Kihyun’s sharp ability to decipher people’s countenance. “You know we can’t be the right person for anyone,” he exhaled, his own words had been ingrained in his brain for a long time, right before getting himself into this job, “not when our work holds most of the skeletons in our closets.”

Minhyuk slipped a hand into his pocket while the other swirled a cocktail drink. Kihyun had noticed his little habit of turning glasses in circular motions without letting the liquid spill, it showed how much control his partner had. “I know that,” Minhyuk shifted on his feet, “and that does make us seem cruel, doesn’t it?”

“Cruel but beautiful, yes. But the people here don’t have to know about the first part,” Kihyun smirked. “Isn’t that how you attracted the businessman, though?” He looked around the large, glittery ballroom. “And shouldn’t you be with him right now?”

Minhyuk shrugged. “He’s busy discussing stocks with a shareholder or something, I’ll just find him later when he’s not being boring.” He took a sip of his cocktail and made a face. “Nah, Changkyun’s concoctions are far better than this.”

“Then don’t drink it,” Kihyun said, plucking the drink out of his hand. “You’re a lightweight, and you definitely don’t want to expose yourself here and raise suspicion.”

Kihyun half-expected Minhyuk to argue but he didn’t. “Aw, my partner cares for me,” Minhyuk cooed, bending to Kihyun’s eye level and maybe the latter regretted leaning against the wall because now he felt trapped in Minhyuk’s scrutiny. “What happened to not valuing feelings?”

Kihyun knew he was just teasing, but it didn’t stop the quickening of his pulse. “Don’t flatter yourself,” he cleared his throat, avoiding Minhyuk’s stare, “it’s natural I look out for my partner, isn’t that a stated benefit of being one?”

Minhyuk hummed in agreement but he still looked smug. “But really, thanks for being an awesome one. I knew I could count on you.”

Before Kihyun could reply, waltz music played from the speakers and people started crowding the dancefloor. Minhyuk straightened up and fixed Kihyun’s bowtie, a finger brushing against his neck. “And that’s my cue to find my benefactor,” he said, “don’t wait for me and go find yourself one before the night ends.”

“I don’t need you to tell me what I’m planning to do.” Kihyun stayed still, grip tightening on Minhyuk’s cocktail glass.

Minhyuk let go of Kihyun’s bowtie and patted invisible dust off his shoulders. “Right, that’s why you’ve been following me around for most of the evening,” he tittered and turned around, disappearing into the dancing crowd without giving Kihyun a chance to retort.

Kihyun found an heiress that night, and they hit it off on the dancefloor, or at least that was what he led her to believe. She was gorgeous and exquisite, but it only took a few sweet words for her to come undone, making the rest easy for Kihyun. Yet, he found himself stealing glances at Minhyuk from the other side of the room when she wasn’t aware.

Even when he laid her down that night, Kihyun’s mind kept going back to their conversation about love, when Minhyuk had shown a sentimental side of him. His words rung through Kihyun’s head like a tape on rewind.

_“Unless they’ve found the right person to spend their whole lives with then no, love won’t end in flames.”_

Perhaps it was too early to determine anything, but it didn’t stop a thought from crossing Kihyun’s mind: _maybe I can find the right person too, and maybe I’ve found them._

* * *

Another two months passed with the partners-in-crime gallivanting around pretentious parties and fancy resorts. They’d left their suitors behind, of course, after getting what they wanted. But another thing Kihyun wanted was to extend their partnership. It had been a blast taking down snobby rich people together and he couldn’t imagine not having Minhyuk doing it with him. He just hoped Minhyuk felt the same.

By this time they’d shared lighter and deeper conversations. Sometimes Kihyun felt like he was back in middle school, he could be silly and carefree around Minhyuk and wouldn’t be judged for it, and vice versa. It was a reprieve from all the times they had to fake it all in the eyes of people on the other end of the moral spectrum.

Kihyun still lived by the three rules, but they didn’t apply to Minhyuk, not when the man had been open and honest to him, and only him.

So it wasn’t a surprise when Minhyuk asked him a personal question while they were lounging around in Minhyuk’s new apartment in the middle of the night after a successful con. Only that this question would change the course of his life.

“Have you ever thought of quitting this job and living a normal life?”

Kihyun lowered the volume of the television since they weren’t really watching it anyway. “Well, I certainly can’t do this gig forever.” Normal sounded foreign, something out of reach. Yet, when he glanced at Minhyuk, perhaps it started to make sense a little.

Minhyuk’s head was on Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun couldn’t remember how his partner ended up leaning on him when there was enough space for three on the couch. The weight didn’t feel like a burden but more like a sense comfort, a reminder that they were in this plot together. “So you have thought about the future,” Minhyuk mused, adjusting his posture so his head perfectly fitted on the crook of Kihyun’s neck, his soft ebony hair tickling skin, “that’s interesting.”

Kihyun tried not to squirm, not wanting Minhyuk’s head to leave his shoulder. “Haven’t you thought about it too?”

“I have,” Minhyuk admitted, “I’d probably move to a small town, maybe get a job as a kindergarten teacher there.”

“It’ll be in a peaceful neighbourhood and the kids love you,” Kihyun said, entertaining the idea. It wouldn’t hurt to dream, would it?

Minhyuk chuckled, sending vibrations down Kihyun’s neck and boy did a thrill rush through his veins. “That would be nice,” Minhyuk sighed softly, “you know, maybe it doesn’t have to be a distant dream. Living a normal life, I mean.”

Kihyun stilled, a plethora of possibilities instantly flooding his mind. He could travel the world like he’d wanted to when he was a kid. He could open up a pet café : a thought he’d mulled over during his middle school days. He could be a nine-to-five office worker with a regular routine, maybe even start his own family.

And yet, these possibilities seemed impossible if Minhyuk wasn’t a part of them.

Kihyun swallowed down a lump in his throat. “I can’t even remember why I became a con artist,” he confessed. “So I don’t think I can live normally, because I’d probably forget my purpose.” It felt better to tell someone, the weight on Kihyun’s chest slightly lifted and he realised he’d only ever exchanged heartfelt conversations with Minhyuk. None of his past relationships held anything substantial, so sincerity wasn’t even an option.

Minhyuk lifted his head to look at Kihyun, eyes genuine and full of wonder. “But do you regret taking on this job?”

Kihyun didn’t even have to think. “Not at all.”

Minhyuk tilted his head, humming thoughtfully. “Then you could have a normal life too, without regrets.”

Maybe Kihyun hadn’t admitted it to himself yet, maybe that was why he felt like there was nothing else to lose when he blurted out, “I don’t regret any of it because if it weren’t for all the conning, I wouldn’t have met you.”

The television noise seemed to fade; only two hearts beating in the space between. Minhyuk’s delicate lips parted in surprise as he sat up fully, his knee still touching Kihyun’s thigh from his cross-legged stance. “You know what? Me too,” he smiled teasingly but the firmness in his gaze showed otherwise. “I’m glad I asked you for a dance that night.”

Kihyun couldn’t imagine how the past month would’ve been like if he hadn’t accepted Minhyuk’s hand. That night remained vivid in Kihyun’s mind: the way their steps matched, the cat-and-mouse banters, the wind in his hair as they sped away from the resort in Minhyuk’s getaway motorcycle, the bitter taste of beer as they cheered to their then newly established partnership.

Kihyun smiled back at the man beside him, an idea forming in his head. He reached for the remote and turned off the television. “Let’s dance,” he stood up, extending a hand towards Minhyuk.

Minhyuk furrowed his brows but took Kihyun’s hand, letting himself be pulled up. “Right here? Right now?” Minhyuk looked at him curiously although his tone held no complaint. “Without music?”

With his free hand, Kihyun fished out his phone from his pocket—the permanent phone this time, not the burner ones—and a song played after a few taps. He turned up the volume of the speaker and placed it on the low table in front of the couch. “There, music solved,” he led Minhyuk to a wider space behind the couch, the walls bare and clean unlike the histories of the two young men.

“This song?” Minhyuk laughed when he heard the melody, “it’s not your style at all.” But he still wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist.

Minhyuk was right, it wasn’t. But the song described the moment perfectly. Kihyun hooked his arms around Minhyuk’s neck, the same thing he did during their second encounter. “You know me that well, huh?” Kihyun prompted, his gaze never leaving Minhyuk’s. They swayed to the rhythm of the music but instead of following a sequence of steps, they just moved whenever one instinctively did. No calculating steps, no figuring out the next move.

Minhyuk still had a pensive look on his face despite his playfulness. “Sometimes I wonder…have I known you three months or three decades?”

Before Kihyun could reply, Minhyuk added, “Before you make a snarky answer, don’t, you’d probably ruin the mood.” 

Kihyun scoffed playfully. “I wasn’t going to. And what mood is this right now?”

There was something magnetic in Minhyuk’s stare. “Just us, living in the moment.”

And so they did, letting the music fill in the comfortable silence, with Kihyun resting his head on Minhyuk’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. But it wasn’t long before Kihyun’s mind wandered to the uncertain future, realising he didn’t want to continue what he’d done in the past.

“You know, maybe I should quit this job,” Kihyun said.

“But you said you don’t regret anything.” Kihyun knew Minhyuk was frowning even without looking at him.

“I don’t, but I don’t want to get into relationships for money anymore.”

His partner didn’t say anything but Kihyun felt Minhyuk’s heartbeat quicken, so he continued. “Those relationships had no meaning to me and most times I had to look over my shoulder in case they caught on. The money was worth it, but I didn’t always like being on the run, you know? Sometimes I wished for stability, yet it felt far-fetched.”

Kihyun’s cheeks were flushed from the heat radiating from Minhyuk’s body. He let out a shaky exhale. “But when you asked me about living a normal life, I already had an answer.”

Minhyuk’s heart was thumping loudly in Kihyun’s ear. “What is it?” the older man asked.

“I don’t want to run away anymore. I want to settle down, but only if you’ll have me.”

Minhyuk’s breath hitched, his grip on Kihyun’s waist tightened. “Kihyun,” he called quietly, “look at me.”

So he did, because he would do anything Minhyuk asked him to.

Minhyuk’s eyes were a kaleidoscope of emotions, of _affection_. If only Kihyun could capture every detail of them, store them in his memory which he wished was eidetic, just for this moment.

And then Minhyuk’s lips were on Kihyun’s, tender and passionate, burning with desire yet tasted of a home Kihyun never had. Hands roamed his body and Kihyun slid his hands up Minhyuk’s hair as he deepened the kiss, only breaking apart to meet again. Their breaths mingled, their hearts beating louder than the music. Their lips moved in sync with the growing feelings they had for each other. And Kihyun finally admitted to himself that he’d thought of kissing Minhyuk since the first night in Changkyun’s bar, he just never expected a thought had become reality now.

At some point the music had stopped with them ending up on the couch, Minhyuk’s weight on top of Kihyun as his lips travelled down Kihyun’s neck then up his mouth again. Kihyun’s hands had gone under Minhyuk’s shirt, bunching up the fabric as he traced slow patterns on Minhyuk’s body. Kihyun’s blood sang with each contact, each breath, forgetting about his worries and just focusing on holding onto Minhyuk because he never planned to ever let go.

“You don’t have to change for me,” Minhyuk breathed out in between their kisses, “you never have to.” He then cupped Kihyun’s face in his hands, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “I don’t care if I live precariously or normally. As long as you’re with me, I can take on the world.”

If Kihyun was an iceberg, he would’ve long been melted by Minhyuk’s intensity equivalent to the core of the sun. Maybe he really was the sun, the only dazzling thing in Kihyun’s life, outshining the artificial glitter of ballrooms and chandeliers, the only authentic light coming from Minhyuk.

Kihyun pushed himself up and captured Minhyuk’s lips, tasting promises and certainty. “Oh darling, how can you take it on when you’re already my world?”

Minhyuk rested his forehead against his, breath tickling Kihyun’s skin as he chuckled. “Cheesy, but I’ll take that as an ‘I love you’.”

“You better,” Kihyun brought his hands up to Minhyuk’s cheeks, “because you’re the right person for me.” He never thought it would come a day when he would value feelings above other things. Kihyun could value Minhyuk above everything else, but he was priceless. And he wondered if some higher being was so merciful to bless his life with someone like Minhyuk.

Minhyuk reciprocated with another kiss, this time chaste and light, yet it spoke volumes. “You took the words right out of my mouth, and I love you for that.”

Later when they were tangled up in each other—clothes and shoes lost underneath the bed as they rode on a magical high, scratches on bare backs and affectionate nibbles on smooth skin—Kihyun knew he would never love again. Funny how the tables had turned and love wasn’t a game anymore.

Love was the way Minhyuk looked at Kihyun, eyes full of stars, burning bright to last a lifetime.

* * *

“Let’s extend our partnership.”

“We have passed the trial period right? So, extend to another three months? Year?”

“How about…forever?”

“You want to be with me forever?”

“Not just as partners in crime. Partners in life.”

“In that case…forever sounds about right.”

**Author's Note:**

> the song they were dancing to is 'if our love is wrong by calum scott (but it could be any song that comes to your mind :3 )
> 
> honestly i had no idea what i was doing half the time when i wrote this  
> if you've come this far, thank you for reading this i really appreciate it if you could leave a comment below !!
> 
> also don't hesitate to yell about kihyuk with me on [ twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/mxmbexol) or [ curious cat ](https://curiouscat.me/secondthoughts)
> 
> wishing everyone a happy new year, may 2021 be better and brighter <3


End file.
